Sunagakure
|Zdjęcie=Sunagakure_2.png |Kanji=砂隠れの里 |Nienazwane=No |Rōmaji=Sunagakure no Sato |Dosłowna polska=Wioska Ukryta w Piasku |Kraj=Kraj Wiatru |Lider=Kazekage |Symbol=Symbol Sunagakure.svg |Populacja=2/5 |Siła militarna=2/5 |Ekonomia=2/5 |Boruto=No |Shippūden=No }} — wioska założona przez pierwszego Kazekage i całkowicie podległa Daimyō Kraju Wiatru. Przez wiele lat była najpotężniejszą wioską na świecie, z czasem jednak ten tytuł został przejęty przez Konohagakure. Spory wpływ miała na to śmierć Trzeciego Kazekage. Obecnie sprzymierzeniec Konohy. Przywódca to Kazekage, którym obecnie jest Gaara. Cechami charakterystycznymi są burza piaskowa oraz to, że posiadali bijū, Shukaku. Wszystko łącznie z domami jest zrobione z piasku. Pochodzą stamtąd potężni shinobi tacy jak Temari, Kankurō czy też Gaara, obecny Kazekage (wymieniona trójka jest rodzeństwem). Historia Początki Sunagakure, czyli Ukryta Wioska w Piasku powstała po niedługo po tym kiedy powstała pierwsza wioska ninaj Konohagakure. Została założona z inicjatywy daimyo Kraju Wiatru, przez shinobi z tego kraju pod przywództwem Reto, który wzorując się na Konohe przyjął tytuł Pierwszy Kazekage. W tym okresie powstałych też pozostałe wioski shinobi, skupiające ninaj z danego kraju. Przez wiele lat Suna była najpotężniejszą wioską shinobi na świecie, miało to także z wiązek że wioska posiadała ogoniastego demona Shukaku (otrzymanego od Konohy w celu zapewniania równowagi między wioskami), a Drugi Kazekage prowadził badania nad tymi stworzeniami, sam stał się jinchūriki. Suna brała udział w Drugiej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi, która była spowodowana konfliktem interesów wielkich wiosek. Trzecia Światowa Wojna Shinobi Osobny artykuł: Trzeci Kazekage Osobny artykuł: Trzecia Światowa Wojna Shinobi Potęga Suny była największa za panowania Trzeciego Kazekage, który był uważany za najpotężniejszego Kazekage w historii wioski, dzięki temu że opanował zdolności magnetyczne stworzył żelazny piasek. Potęga wioski została jednak złamana kiedy Trzeci zaginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Tak naprawdę Trzeci został pokonany i zabity przez jednego z swoich własnych ludzi, mistrza marionetek Sasoriego, który przemienił go w swoją ulubioną marionetkę. Tym czasem pozbawiona wodza wioska, wciąż szukała swego Kazekage, i nie wybierała nowego. Shinobi piasku wtargnęli więc w poszukiwaniach na tereny Konohagakure i Iwagakure, co wywołało potyczki z tamtymi shinobi, co wkrótce przerodziło się w wojnę. Osłabiona Suna nie była wstanie podjąć walki, a jej wrogowie wykorzystali słabość i zaatakowali wioskę. Czwarty Kazekage Osobny artykuł: Rasa Po zakończeniu wojny Suna z najpotężniejszej wioski stała się najsłabsza, była w beznadziejnie sytuacji, politycznej, ekonomicznej i militarnej, osłabiona, pozbawiona przywódcy, skłócona ze wioskami. To sprawiło że ostatecznie starszyzna wybrała w końcu nowego Czwartego Kazekage, którym został Rasa. Czwarty skupił się na odbudowywaniu wioski i przywracaniu jej świetności jednak nie było to łatwe. Wojna osłabiła Sune, jej shinobi nie byli już taki liczni i efektywni, dla tego daimyo Kaju Wiatru, zredukował siły zbrojne wioski i obciął jej budżet, postanawiając korzystać z tańszych usług Konohy. Czwarty zrozumiał że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi piasek nie przetrwa, dla tego postanowił podnieść jakość swoich shinobi. Dla tego zdecydował się umieścić jednoogoniastego Shukaku w swoim synu Gaarze, aby ten stał się bronią ostateczną piasku. Jednak to nie było dobrze posunięcie, gdyż odrzucony i znienawidzony przez wioskę Gaara cierpiał i nie panował nad demonem. Rasa postanowił więc przetestować kontrole Gaary nad demonem, i wysłał swego szwagra a prawą rękę Yashamaru, aby ten zabił Gaare i okłamał go że jego matka nigdy go nie kochał oraz że jest tylko potworem. Próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem Yashamaru zginął a Gaara ostatecznie stracił kontrolę nad demonem, po tym zdarzeniu Rasa uznał że jego syn jest nieudanym eksperymentem i sześć razy próbował go zabić jednak ten za każdym razem przeżywał. Suna po wojnie nie posiadała ani sojuszników ani odpowiedniej ilości dochodów z misji, zmienił to Czwarty, który zawarł sojusz z najpotężniejszą wioską Konohą, i rozpoczął handel Złotym Pyłem, co dostarczyło potrzebnych dochodów. Spisek przeciwko Wiosce Liścia. Z czasem Rasa uznał że sojusz z Konohą jest coraz bardziej nie korzystny, ponieważ daimyo Kraju Wiatru wciąż polegał na Konohe, która stała się konkurentem piasku. Dla tego rozpoczął działania mające na celu zniszczenie Konohy, w przypadku powodzenia piasek odzyskał by prestiż i uznanie,a także pozbył się konkurencji i uświadomił swemu daimyo siłę Suny. Czwarty zawarł sojusz z Otogakure i jej władcą Orochimaru w celu zniszczenia Konohy. Plan zakładał że w czasie zbliżającego się Egzaminu na chūnina, drużyna piasku składająca się z dzieci Rasy; Temari, Kankurō i Gaary, wezmą udział w egzaminie, w końcowej części Gaara uwolni demona, a siły Dźwięku i Piasku zaatakują wioskę razem. Jednak Czwarty został zdradzony kiedy udał się na egzamin, został zabity razem z obstawą przez Orochiramu, który się pod niego podszył. Plan okazał się nie wypałem gdyż Gaara stracił nad sobą kontrole, a jego rodzeństwo zabrało go za wioskę, wtedy obudził demona, jednak został pokonany przez Naruto Uzumakiego, który zmienił Gaarę,i uświadomił mu że nie musi być okrutnym potworem. Natomiast shinobi piasku i dźwięku zostali rozbici w wiosce. Atak zakończył się porażką, jednak w czasie ataku zginął Trzeci Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Zmiany w Piasku, rządy Piątego Kazekage Osobny artykuł: Piąty Kazekage Po śmierci Czwartego, jego stanowisko przez pewnie czas pozostawał nie obsadzone, ostatecznie starszyzna wioski zaproponował tytuł Gaarze chciąc go kontrolować. Odmieniony Gaara po spotkaniu z Naruto, dostrzegł w tym szanse akceptacji i zdobycia szacunku w wiosce, a także udowodnienia własnej wartości, dla tego przyjął propozycje. Po mimo młodego wieku, Gaara rządził samodzielnie nie stajać się marionetką w rękach starszyzny, rządził wioską mądrze i sprawiedliwie, utrzymał sojusz z Konohą a także go poszerzył, unormował również stosunki z pozostałymi wioskami. Jego postawa i zmienione zachowanie, sprawiły że zyskał szacunek i uznanie wśród mieszkańców wioski, którzy dotąd mieli go za potwora, dla samego Piątego najważniejsze stało się ochrona swojej wioski i jej mieszkańców. Trzy lata od zostania Kazekage, piasek był już na stabilnej pozycji. Właśnie w tedy na Gaare, a właściwie ukrytego w nim bijū, Shukaku, zwróciła uwagę organizacja Akatsuki, na wioskę napadł Sasori i Deidara. Kazekage dzielnie stawił czoło dwóm agresorom, chroniąc przy tym wioskę od zniszczenia atakami Deidary, jednak ostatecznie został pokonany i porwany. W tym czasie wioska podjęła próbę ocalenie Kazekage, a także poprosił o wsparcie sojusznika Konohe, która wysłała przyjaciela Gaary Naruto, Sakure Haruno i Kakashiego Hatake oraz Drużyne Guya. Nieprzychylna Gaarze starszyzna próbowała namówić pozostałych do mianowania nowego Kazekage, jednak sprzeciwiło się temu rodzeństwo Gaary, jako że byli członkami rady ani nie spisali swego brata na stratę. Jednak pościg piasku zawiódł, ostatecznie z Gaary został wyciągnięty demona i zapieczętowany, o on sam zmarł. Jego ciało zostało jednak odbite przez Naruto i shinobi z liścia, a następnie został wskrzeszony technikom Chiyo i czakrą Naurto. Po tym zdarzeniu Gaara zyskał jeszcze większą popularność w wiosce, a także ostatecznie Naruto i Gaara podali sobie ręce akceptując się i zostając ostatecznie przyjaciółmi. Po tych wydarzeniach w wiosce znów zapanował spokój, Piąty natomiast rozpoczął szukanie sojuszników do walki z Akatsuki, zawiadamiał też sąsiednie wioski o zagrożeniu z ich strony, jednak jego słowa były ignorowane, było to spowodowane że większość kage nie szanowała go zbytnio ze względu na młody wiek i bark doświadczenia. Osobny artykuł: Szczyt Pięciu Kage Osobny artykuł: Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi Niechęć kage ujawniła się kiedy Gaara przybył na Szczyt Pięciu Kage, zwołany zagrożeniem ze strony Akatsuki, oraz Sasuke Uchiha, szczególnie agresywny był wobec niego Tsuchikage, jednak Gaara szybko zrobił wrażenie na pozostałych kage swoją ugodową lecz twardą postawą, oraz kiedy na szczyt wtargną Saske Uchiha, walczył z nim i ocalił życie Czwartemu Raikage, czym zyskał sobie jego szacunek, a także zmienił Tsuchikahe. Na szczyt wtargnął również przywódca Akatsuki Tobi, podający się za Madare Uchihe, który przedstawił im swoją wizje świata związaną z planem Księżycowe Oko, i zażądał wydania im pozostałych na wolności jinchurików czyli Naruto Uzumaki i Killera B, na co żaden z kage się nie zgodził przez co Madara wypowiedział wszystkim wioską Czwartą Światową Wojne Shinobi. W obliczu zagrożenia wszystkie wioski zgodziły się na współprace w ten sposób powstały Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi, na czele który staną Raikage, a dowódcą naczelnym sił uderzeniowych zostaje Kazekage. Garra na krótko wraca do wioski, gdzie piasek rozpoczyna przygotowania do wojny. Na przeglądzie sił Gaara pokazuje niesamowitą charyzmę i wole walki, udaje mu się zjednoczyć podzielonych między siebie shinobi. ''„Nie ma Piasku, nie ma Skały, Liścia, Mgły czy też Chmury! Istnieją tylko «Shinobi»!” - ''słowa Garry do shinobi sojuszu Ważne miejsca: Budynek administracyjny thumb|left|Siedziba Kazekage.Olbrzymi kulisty budynek w kolorze piasku, będący siedzibą przywódcy Wioski Ukrytego Piasku i jednocześnie pełniący główne zadania administracyjne. Znajdują się tutaj biura Kazekage, jego doradców i sale konferencyjne. Wewnątrz umieszczone są także cztery statuy upamiętniające poprzednich Kazekage. Cmentarz Rozciągający się wzdłuż wewnętrznej części klifu cmentarz składa się z setki nagrobków, z których każdy upamiętnia shinobi z Suny, który zginął w obronie wioski. Wśród nich znajduje się również nagrobek Chiyo. Klify Olbrzymie klify skalne, które otaczają całą wioskę chroniąc ją zarówno przed wrogami, jak i burzami piaskowymi. Znajduje się w nim niewielka szczelina, będąca jedynym wejściem do wioski. Jest ona nieustannie chroniona.thumb|Szpital Suny. Szklarnia medyczna Znajdująca się w okolicach centrum wioski szklarnia, zawierająca różnorodne rośliny o właściwościach leczniczych. Szklarnia przyczynia się do naturalnego rozwoju i ochrony roślin przed surowymi warunkami występującymi na zewnątrz. Ciekawostki *Drugi databook daje liczebności dwie z pięciu gwiazdek, sile militarnej dwie z pięciu gwiazdek, sile gospodarczej dwie na pięć gwiazdek. Daje to najniższy wynik spośród pięciu głównych wiosek shinobi. *Nie oznajmiono nazwiska żadnej z osób zamieszkujących tę wioskę, chociaż to druga najczęściej pokazywana wioska w „Naruto”. *Mimo że element piasku jest pozornie unikatowy, mieszkańcy tej wioski są zdolni do wykorzystywania technik związanych z piaskiem (takich jak Suna Bunshin no Jutsu). *Dwóch potężnych shinobi z tej wioski określanych jest przez epitety: Sasori Czerwonych Piasków, Pustynny Gaara. Kategoria:Wioski Kategoria:Miejsca